kingdomunderfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Bersia
World Map Kingdom Under Fire is set on the continent of Bersia, which is occupied by the following military powers: *Ecclesia: A religious kingdom on the west coast of Bersia. *Hironeiden: Another Human Kingdom south of Ecclesia. *Azilla: A puppet kingdom controlled by Ecclesia. *Arein: An elvish kingdom within Hironeiden. *Vellond: The dark elf state ruled by half vampires. *Hexter: A country full of orc and ogre tribes, commonwealth of Vellond. History of Bersia Age of Myth "We often believe that the knowledge required to become richer or of higher social standing cannot be attained from myth. However, myth can help us to become happier and better than we are now because myth is the mother of literature, and literature is an ally of good and a harbinger of happiness." '- Excerpt from Thomas Bulfinch's The Age of Fable' "Once upon a time, there were two Gods. One was Amos, God of Sky and the other was Tobied, God of Earth. At the dawn of time when there was no dawn, they fought each other, during 4000 years of light and 4000 years of darkness. This fight divided one and two, and divided two into eight. Until they could no longer preserve themselves, and were finally destroyed. Sword to the stars, body to the earth, and, blood on us. We all originate from them, my body in body, and my blood in blood. But their sons gathered around in fear, ''A''nd swore to themselves. If we do what our fathers did, We will become what our fathers became, Thus, let us not go amongst them. Hereupon, the war finally ended. The very first world, the very first peace began, and it was known as Bersia But Ramhyek, the fist of Tobied, came into the world, causing chaos amongst his sons. the smile of Amos, Heleemo. Hid part of itself in the sons, and so allowed them to act with caution." '-Excerpt from Relics of Wind, Ecclecia.' Topography of Bersia Bersia's land is high in the north and low in the south. The Revants Mountains running from north to south, represent the border between the cultures and weather systems in the East and West. Wind from the west brings rain to the western Revants Mountains. It then becomes hot and dry once it reaches the Eastern side, which leads into the Hexter Desert. The rain forms the Essex Forest. The River Seremi and Gilrain flows from the Revants Mountains and then divides into an Eastern branch and a Western branch at the Azilla Delta. On the other side, the constant stream of snow from the mountains is melted by the dry wind and then flows down to low-lying ground, where it forms the lake known as the Swamp of No Return. There are also a number of swamps around this lake. They are surrounded by a dense fog that swallows up any unsuspecting victims who happen to stray there. As it is such an isolated environment, the creatures living in this swamp are are quite unique and brutal. Some of the water gathered in this swamps flows to the coast and forms the River Klein. While most humans live in the rich West, the Orcs and Ogres live in the barren East. Since the First Heroic War, the Elves have resided in Essex Forest, which is located between Azilla and Ecclecia. The Dwarves and Dark Elves live underground below the Revant Mountains. The Vampires make their home in the North-Eastern part of the continent. The island lying off the South West coast of the continent is known as the Isle of Mist. some Sailors claim to have seen the mountain peak on the isle when the mist was not too thick. It is rumored that great treasures are buried on the isle, but those who ventured have never returned.